


Renegades

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom kylo because it hits different, Hux is a gardener from the city, Kylo Ren is a rugged countryboy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Kylux, its good for the soul, too many details about small town life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Hux finally settled on a small community near the mountains, enticed by the isolated location and the size of the property he was able to buy. Ten acres seemed excessive at first, but as he stood on the balcony on the second floor of his new house, he realized perhaps ten acres wasn’t nearly enough"OR Hux moves out to the middle of nowhere and meets his rugged neighbor, country boy Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey!
> 
> So this is me trying to find a way to write about all the random facts I know about gardening. Inspired by a tweet that just wouldn't let me go, thanks Sky :)

Armitage Hux wasn’t normally an impulsive man, choosing the safety of knowing what came next and how. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of change, but after several years alone in a cold, bleak loft apartment in the city, he was ready to make _numerous_ changes. That alone made him open his laptop and looking up small towns that could help him find his purpose in life.

Hux successfully managed a booming business, his perseverance and work ethic the magic touch in such a competitive environment. Still, he felt unsatisfied and every day he spent in the metropolitan area began to chisel away what little happiness he barely had.

He finally settled on a small community near the mountains, enticed by the isolated location and the size of the property he was able to buy. Ten acres seemed excessive at first, but as he stood on the balcony on the second floor of his new house, he realized perhaps ten acres wasn’t nearly _enough_. The view was spectacular, the sheer grandeur of the mountains in the distance was the perfect backdrop for his new home.

Hux knew he had a lot of work to do.

 _A lot of work_.

The rooms were slightly outdated, and the living room had too many unnecessary walls but Hux was a simple man and he knew these things could be fixed in time.

There was one thing he needed to do first, the one thing he even came here for…

Hux set up the new workbench he purchased at the local feed store, a strewn of seed packets lay haphazardly on the wooden tabletop, mentally sorting each fruit and vegetable.

Before he even managed to unpack the many boxes that waited inside his house, he had several raised flower gardens built and ready to go. There was something so humbling about building something with his bare hands, the exhaustion after a long day’s work allowed him to have the best night’s sleep he’s had in _years_. His clothes were absolutely filthy as he filled the garden with soil, the earthy scent filling his lungs and he swore he’s never felt peace like this.

Hux noticed an old beat up Chevy that drove by his house every now and then, the sound of rattling chains (or maybe it was the engine threatening to fall out of the damn thing) broke what quiet peace he had for just a few seconds before fading away into what Hux assumed was his neighbors property. Hux had to squint his eyes to see a lone house far off into the distance, immensely relieved that their properties weren’t next to each other.

There’s something so pleasing to know he’d never have to encounter another person again.

* * *

Hux was wrong.

He found himself in the small sunroom that faced the backyard, inspecting the germinating seeds he was trying to prep before sowing them in the fertile soil. Jars and trays that were filled with small sprouts of vegetables and fruits were all over the room, the sight so satisfying to see.

He was caught off guard as he fussed over his seedlings when he heard rambunctious barking, seeing three blue heelers running towards his garden beds.

“Hey! NO!” Hux bellowed as he ran out the door, growling in anger as the beasts yipped at him playfully, tongue’s out and flapping around as if they weren’t destroying his property.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Hux was vaguely aware he was asking dogs a question.

He looked towards the house in the distance and he could make out the tell-tale sign of a truck driving on a dirt road, relief calming him momentarily as he looked back at the three mutts. “You’ll pay for this.”

It took his neighbor a total of eight minutes to drive to his house, the rattling of truck parts sounding even louder as he came closer. Hux waited until he heard the engine shut off, stomping rather angrily around his house, wiping his hands with an old cloth as he heard footsteps on gravel.

“You’re lucky I didn’t have anything in the garden yet or else I’d have to- “Hux’s anger slipped away quickly as he lifted his eyes to glare at the other man, mind going blank against his will.

Hux expected an older gentleman, perhaps a retiree in his sixties who lived alone with his three dogs and a big house. He expected a grumpy old fart who would try to yell at him for berating his dogs even though they were on Hux’s property.

What Hux didn’t expect was a younger, much more attractive man than anticipated. He was unbelievably tall, his shoulders so broad and his arms so big, Hux considered what it would feel like to be trapped in-between them. He forced that thought out of his mind quickly.

He wore a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a white undershirt beneath the first layer. His jeans were worn out and dirty, oil stains and dirty paw marks staining the fabric. The man’s hair was long and slightly disheveled, but it didn’t take away from the fact that it looked soft enough to thread his fingers through the strands. Hux noticed the equally worn out boots and admired the length of the other man’s legs.

He was built like a fucking fridge, and Hux had to force more thoughts away from his mind.

The other man had an irritated look on his face, as if he was inconvenienced to come onto _Hux’s_ property to get _his_ dogs.

“They’re dogs, they don’t care about what you have in your garden,” his voice was deep and his face utterly impassive.

Hux wasn’t sure if he was attracted or annoyed.

“Thanks for clarifying what animal they are,” Hux said, settling on annoyance for now. “They should be fenced in if they have a habit of running into other people’s properties.”

The neighbor scoffed at him, looking at him as if he was somehow insane. “That defeats the purpose of living here, don’t you think?”

Hux didn’t reply, working his jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I suppose you have a point.” He hated that his neighbor really did, in fact, have a point.

The neighbor regarded him with a careful look, his eyes lingering so long on Hux that it made him shift awkwardly under his stare. The other man stepped closer after he was done, extending a long arm out to offer a large hand out to Hux.

“I’m Kylo Ren,” he gruffly spoke, still looking like he’d rather be somewhere else but having no other option.

“Armitage Hux,” he offered as he took Kylo’s large hand, the calloused skin on his fingers giving away the fact that he was no stranger to actual manual labor. Hux’s mouth went dry.

Kylo let go of his hand before nodding towards Hux’s house. “The previous owners had issues with their roof, really bad leaking during the monsoon season.”

Hux knew this, the inspector he hired to evaluate the house underlined and bolded the discovery in his report, and even called him personally to hear Hux say he didn’t mind getting fixed after moving in.

“Yes, I plan to get it fixed soon. Is there anyone local you would recommend?” Hux figured he would know exactly who to go to, someone reputable.

Kylo snorted, giving Hux an incredulous look. “The nearest roofing company is at least two hours away.”

“What?”

“Good luck getting them to come this far out,” Kylo had, for the first time during their conversation, an amused look on his face. “They charge way more than they should too. It’ll probably be cheaper if you did it yourself.”

“Fuck,” Hux looked back at the roof that suddenly seemed like the silent enemy to his peaceful homestead life.

“It’s not that hard to do, the pitch isn’t too steep so there’s no worry about falling off,” Kylo walked towards the house, eyes inspecting the roof and Hux tried to figure out what the hell he was looking at. “Yeah, the shingles are pretty fucked up. This whole side needs to be replaced.”

“Do you know how to do it?” Hux blurted out, he didn’t look away from Kylo as he continued to look up.

“Of course, I do.”

“Would- “Hux had nothing to lose. “Would you be able to do it? I’d pay you, of course. Just give me an estimate.”

Kylo finally let his eyes fall back onto Hux, his scowl even more pronounced. “I don’t need money.”

Hux’s face contorted with confusion. “I wasn’t implying you needed it. I figured you’d be far more reasonable than an out of town company.”

Kylo walked towards Hux, and for a split second Hux thought maybe Kylo was going to punch him. Instead, Kylo strode right passed him, despite having the whole driveway to walk around and avoid being so close to Hux. He nodded towards the gardens in the back, “What are you planting?”

Hux was so perplexed, having no clue where this conversation was going anymore, and it was making him wonder if Kylo was always this odd. Still, he listed off the vegetables and other things he planned to sow. Hux suppressed a blush as he guided him inside his sunroom turned greenhouse, watching Kylo as he looked around the room with mild curiosity.

Hux explained things he assumed would be uninteresting to the other man. But there was something about his plants that made Hux _talk_. He spoke about the red potatoes he buried in soil inside buckets that were lined up against the glass panes, an interesting trick he learned from one of the landscaping workers who had done a job at the office building he owned. He showed off the sweet potato sprouts he had in mason jars, the tiny green leaves bright and healthy as he refilled the jars with water, chatting away without a care in the world.

Hux couldn’t stop himself from talking.

He proudly looked down at the small seed starter pots that littered the wooden table, touching each one as he showed Kylo the lettuce, carrots, green beans and even cucumber plants that looked so small but would one day climb up the trellis he had yet to build.

Kylo caught sight of the drawings Hux had posted on the wall in front of him, straight lines and neat handwriting on display as it depicted the exact designs Hux planned to build to make his homesteading lifestyle complete.

Hux finally finished his show and tell, fingers gently touching the leaves of a green bean plant, hands dirty and covered in soil. He was surprised to see Kylo staring at his hand, and Hux felt like this moment was far too intimate than it should be.

He cleared his throat anxiously, unsettled by the way Kylo kept staring at his hands. He shouldn’t feel attracted to his neighbor; he probably was just a straight country boy who just couldn’t pay attention to anything that wasn’t football or hunting.

“Let’s make a deal,” Kylo’s voice sounded far too loud after being quiet for so long. “I’ll fix your roof in exchange for some produce, whatever you manage to grow.”

Hux couldn’t stop the shocked look on his face. “Are you serious?”

“I never joke around.”

“You want me to pay you in vegetables?” Hux honestly couldn’t believe it.

“That’s what I said,” Kylo declared with a hint of annoyance, but Hux didn’t mind it as he was now fully aware of how plump the taller man’s lips were.

“Deal,” Hux stretched out his arm to offer a dirty, soil covered hand. Kylo shook it without a second thought.

“I’ll come by in a couple of days to take a good look,” he said, before turning to leave. Hux followed close behind him, hearing him whistle at the dogs who were laying nonchalantly outside the greenhouse door. They jumped up excitedly when they heard Kylo, and Hux watched impressed as they ran to jump in the bed of the truck, tails wagging happily as Kylo got inside behind the steering wheel.

Hux waved at Kylo as he drove off, lost in thought as he recalled the deep rumble of Kylo’s voice and the enticing rosy tinge of his lips.

* * *

True to his word, Kylo showed up two days later, a ladder nestled precariously in the bed of the truck as he drove up to the house.

Hux offered to pay for the materials, which Kylo promptly refused. He said something about his uncle owning a hardware store several towns over, explaining how he’d brought way more materials than he needed in the beginning of the year when Kylo fixed his own roof.

Hux offered to help, but Kylo declined. He didn’t know shit about fixing roofs, so he was secretly relieved he didn’t have to pretend he did.

Most days Hux worked on his garden, planting the seeds that were strong enough to withstand the bright sun and wind in the open garden. He built trellis’ for all the vines that were starting to grow, as well as a chicken coop after placing an order for a dozen pullets from the feed store in town. The coop was simple at best, surrounded by lavender and rosemary bushes that swayed in the evening breeze, filling the air with their sweet aroma as Hux ate his dinner on the back porch.

Next, he built a rabbit hutch that was now the home to a young buck and doe, choosing to raise them as pets instead of butchering them, a suppressed memory of his father selling his pet rabbit when he was a child. The rapid munching of lettuce brought him back to reality, giving the two balls of fluff a light tap on their small heads. 

Meanwhile, Kylo worked on the roof meticulously. He had a methodological way of doing things, everything had to be done a certain order, done a certain way. His long hair fell over his eyes as he leaned down to remove the rotted shingles on Hux’s roof, and Hux had the misfortune of accidentally destroying a young lettuce when he stabbed it with a garden trowel more than once thanks to his lack of focus on the task at hand because he kept getting distracted.

The sun was relentless, and Hux learned the hard way that his skin was the worst when it came to sunburns. He also sported a ridiculous farmers tan, too many shades of red graced his lean arms.

Kylo, on the other hand, thrived under the heat. Sweaty and red faced, Kylo shed the plaid shirt he wore when he started on one side of the house. As the day went on, he stripped off his now sweat soaked undershirt, revealing a body Hux knew was underneath all those layers of fabric but wasn’t ready to actually see it with his own two eyes. His shoulders and arms were toned and muscular, a blessed result of spending fall and winter chopping countless cords of wood. Kylo’s jeans hung low on his hips, his tool belt hanging on for dear life.

Hux eventually setup several Bluetooth speakers inside the house and out in the balcony, letting Kylo choose the music to be played since he was probably bored of hearing the hammering and stapling sounds over and over again. Country music blared over the speakers, and Hux would be lying if he said he expected anything else.

He may live in the middle of nowhere now, but Hux knew _nothing_ about country music. The genre seemed too whiny, too sad to be remotely enjoyable.

His perception of it changed after a couple of days of listening to Kylo’s playlist.

Hux found himself singing along to some of the songs, laughing at himself because this was the most absurd thing he’s ever done. That included moving out of the city, buying an old house and stealing glances at the attractive man that stood shirtless on his roof.

Kylo seemed intent on avoiding any unnecessary conversation with Hux, speaking to him only when he explained what he planned to work on the next day.

Hux was fine with that. He didn’t need friends. He didn’t anyone.

* * *

Several weeks passed by and Kylo was halfway through his project.

The garden was flourishing under Hux’s care, green vines and healthy-looking vegetables nestled in-between the leaves as bees and ladybugs hovered over them. Kylo was still a grumpy bumkin who drank a gallon of sweet tea as he took a break from his work, standing over Hux as the redhead bent over to cover the soil with red mulch, ignoring the way his hands were now shaded red that almost matched the blush on his cheeks.

Kylo did that often. Hux could feel Kylo’s eyes on him throughout the day, and sometimes he was fast enough to catch him a couple of times.

He didn’t say anything though, not when he snuck glances at the dark-haired man all day too.

One afternoon, Kylo went inside his house to use the restroom as Hux worked on a watering system he was building for the chickens’ drinking water. He hadn’t noticed how long had passed when he heard Kylo whistle at him, gesturing for him to come inside.

Confused, Hux dropped everything and followed him inside.

“Have you been to the Cantina?” Kylo asked him, sitting shirtless and sweaty on Hux’s new icy blue couch, his long legs spread wide. It was such an amusing sight to see Kylo sit on such a modern piece of furniture. Kylo was lucky he was utterly fuckable or else he would’ve been booted off of it in an instant.

“No,” Hux rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, the sunburn that refused to go away stung just a little. “What is it?”

“The only bar in town, everyone is there Friday nights.” Kylo wiped off the sweat that kept falling into his eyes. “It’s not much, but there’s good beer and good music.”

Hux noticed how he averted his eyes from his, an odd thing to see when Kylo usually like to hold onto his gaze almost uncomfortably.

“I’m not bar kind of person,” Hux tried to explain, and his statement was half true. He hated crowded places but was always obligated to mingle and network with several business owners who were interested in affiliating themselves with Hux.

Kylo made a facial expression that looked a lot like a half assed attempt to roll his eyes. “Don’t wear your fancy city clothes. T-shirt and jeans will do just fine.”

“I didn’t say I was going to go.”

Kylo smirked. “We’ll all be there around 9. Park in the back or else old Lando will drive off with one of your side mirrors.”

“Are you suddenly deaf? I said I wasn’t- “

Kylo stood quickly, standing close to Hux, so close that Hux could smell his sweat and feel his body heat radiating off his tanned skin. “Don’t wear too much hair gel, you look like a nerd.”

And then he was walking out of the house, humming along to Fulsom Prison Blues as it blasted over the speakers outside.

Hux wasn’t going to go.

Who the hell did Kylo think he was, telling Hux what to do?

* * *

Friday night at exactly 8:59 pm, Hux found himself pulling into the parking lot of a shabby looking building, momentarily considering just driving back home and avoiding whatever game Kylo was playing at.

He didn’t, however.

He waited another ten minutes, trying to clear his mind of thoughts that had Kylo on his knees, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that seemed to have softened just a little bit.

Hux wore faded jeans that he normally reserved for outdoor projects and paired it with a simple grey t-shit, his boots dirty because that’s exactly how Kylo wore his. He tried to ignore the tiny voice that mocked him for trying to copy his new fashion icon.

The bar was dark and cloudy with cigarette smoke, billiard tables lining the far end of the room. The bartenders were a pair of good-looking men, and Hux tried not to stare as the shorter man leaned over to kiss the man next to him.

People sat around the tables by the jukebox or hurriedly went outside after getting another round of drinks. Hux was surprised to see so many people here. Then again, he’d only ever gone to the grocery and feed store so he really couldn’t be that shocked.

He stood by the entrance for a bit more when he heard a thunderous laugh that could be heard over the loud music. Hux scanned the room for the source of the noise and couldn’t believe his eyes when he finally found it.

Kylo had his head thrown back as he laughed loudly, right hand clutching his chest as if that would steady from and avoid falling over. He wore a different plaid shirt, but this one was a lot tighter than the ones wore before, the top two buttons fell open to reveal a collar bone that Hux wanted to bite and suck on since he first set his eyes on them.

Hux felt his cock stir in his jeans. _Not this soon, please._

A petite young woman who looked familiar sat on a wooden table, looking up at Kylo with the brightest smile on her face, tossing a cue stick from one hand to the other idly. Hux felt a twinge of jealousy, suppressing it as fast as it showed up because he had no reason to feel jealous over someone who wasn’t even his.

The young woman looked at him suddenly, eyes widening as she somehow recognized Hux, waving at him excitedly before gesturing for him to come over. Hux’s legs felt heavy as he obeyed, feeling the weight of Kylo’s gaze on him as he got closer.

If Kylo looked amazing from afar, he looked absolutely delicious up close. He had a relaxed smile on his face, no doubt the result of several beers if the table that was covered by empty bottles behind him was any indication.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” he chuckled, taking another swig and blessing Hux with the sight of his long neck.

“Well, you left me no choice,” Hux felt a bit more relaxed, the pressure of not knowing someone in the bar ebbing away.

“Hey! I’m Rey!” The young woman waved excitedly again, and he instantly remembered her as the pretty cashier at the feed store. “He’s the new guy, right? You know, you go above and beyond for everyone else, but god forbid your cousin asks for help fix her truck because suddenly you’re _always_ busy.” Her attention snapped to Kylo after her introduction, how a small thing like Rey could contain so much bravado was a mystery to Hux.

“What do you drink?” Kylo ignored Rey, focusing on Hux instead.

“Whiskey on the rocks,” Hux replied.

“Ooooh, on the rocks. How fancy,” Rey cooed, chin supported on her hands that were clasped over the end of the cue stick. Hux was attentively aware of the sly, knowing glances she kept giving him and Kylo.

Kylo ignored her again, turning around towards the bar to whistle at the bartender with wavy hair. “Dameron! Whiskey straight and another one for me!” He shook the nearly empty beer bottle in his hand to make his point.

Hux didn’t think he’d enjoy himself this much, thankful to both Rey and the whiskey as they seemed to work its magic to get him to loosen up. Rey had an expansive amount of knowledge that ranged from farm animals to the best hunting spots near town. Kylo sat back and listened, offering playful jabs towards her when she went into detail about the time an elk almost flattened Kylo when he got too close on a dare.

It was unnerving to see Kylo, who never smiled around him for weeks, laugh and joke like this was all completely normal. In retrospect, it was normal for him as he explained how Friday nights at the Cantina was an unspoken tradition that just happened.

Several glasses of whiskey later, Hux found himself being introduced by Kylo to everyone in the bar. He met the local veterinarian, the plumber, an electrician and several others that he couldn’t remember their names or professions but thankfully they all handed him crumpled business cards that were probably printed out decades ago.

Through it all, Kylo stood close by, tapping his elbow whenever he wanted to get his attention.

Several more beers and cocktails later, the music played even louder and Hux startled himself by singing along to Wagon Wheel, one of the few songs he actually knew the name to. Rey danced around him for a second before grabbing him, trying to get him to follow her lead. His red hair fell into his eyes as he looked down to copy her movements, square dancing for the first time in his life.

It’s through his red hair when he sneaks a peek at Kylo, and he has to spin around to avoid seeing his face. Kylo’s eyes were boring onto Hux shamelessly, dark and filled with a want that Hux knew was mirrored in his own gaze.

The last call was announced and Hux was thankful he stopped drinking an hour ago, sipping water discreetly to avoid getting goaded into what Kylo referred to as “the last shot for the road.”

Hux said his goodbyes to Rey, who was hitching a ride on the back of the other bartender named Finn, her small cowboy boots kicking in the air as they walked towards her truck.

Kylo stumbled slightly, managing to catch himself before falling over. Hux looked at him carefully before offering him a ride.

“It’s not an inconvenience, we live on the same road.”

“I can’t crash into anything, there’s only cows and trees, Hux.”

“You literally just listed two things you can definitely crash into. Get in,” Hux ordered him sternly as he opened the door to his car.

Hux swore he saw something flash across Kylo’s face, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Hux tried to focus on driving, but Kylo hung his head out the window, howling like an idiot to Neon Moon as it played on full blast. 

Hux chuckled, and in that moment, he was happier than he had been in years.

He helped Kylo into his house, expecting anything but a beautifully built farm style home that was neat and stylish. Kylo’s dogs ran around them excitedly, and once he was sure Kylo was inside, he said goodnight and turned to leave.

A large calloused hand caught him by the back of his neck, stilling him as the intimacy of the touch made his head spin. Kylo’s thumb rubbed the side of his neck gently, and Hux’s breath caught, having this exact fantasy about Kylo so many times he lost count.

He garnered the courage to look at Kylo, and the lust in the other man’s eyes was like a punch to the gut.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, hesitant. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Kylo swayed again, yet the look in his eyes never disappeared. He finally let his hand slide down and away from Hux. “Okay.”

Hux replayed that moment in his mind over and over again once he was safely in the comfort of his own house, in his own room, covered partially by the sheets as he fisted his cock to the memory of dark hair and a smile that tore down whatever resolve he tried to maintain.

* * *

It took Kylo a couple of days to show up to Hux’s house after that night.

Hux was worried he’d simply avoid him and never show up.

But the sound of rattling chains and the sight of dust made Hux breathe in relief, unknowingly holding his breath for what seemed like ages. He gave Hux a smile, the first one that wasn’t aided by alcohol.

Hux never had to resist the urge to kiss someone this bad.

The garden was finally producing a bountiful harvest and the pride Hux felt in his chest was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had hear how satisfying it was to have your own homestead, but nothing compared to actually _living_ it.

 _He had done this. With his own hands._

Kylo was nearly finished with his roofing job, and he slowly picked up his tools and left-over materials that wouldn’t be needed anymore. He lingered afterwards, hands clenching at his sides as he found himself with nothing to do for the first time in forever.

“What are your plans for dinner tonight?” Hux asked Kylo, hauling a large basket of greens as he walked to the kitchen.

“The usual,” Kylo shrugged. “Leftovers and beer.”

Hux scrunched his nose at him. “I don’t’ think so. Stop by at 7 and I’ll have something ready, my treat.”

For once, Kylo was left with no choice but to obey.

* * *

The house had never smelled more lovely, the aroma of a delicious feast wafting enticingly through the air as Kylo walked through the front door.

Hux walked into the dining room, a large bowl of filled to the brim with salad in his hands as he abruptly stopped at the sight of Kylo standing somewhat awkwardly in his living room.

“You made it,” he sounded surprised, half expecting Kylo to just not show up.

“I never turn down free homemade food.”

“Oh well, I’m glad that’s the only reason why you came,” Hux almost dropped the bowl once he realized what he said.

Thankfully, Kylo’s eyes crinkled at the corners as that lovely, carefree chuckle fell from his lips. The dark look was back in his eyes again, the same look from that one night that Hux was unable to forget.

They went into the kitchen after Hux offered him a drink, the tension around them felt suffocating and heavy as they stood near the little makeshift bar.

Kylo stood too close, stared too long as Hux prepared his drink. He tried to ignore the heat that seemed to emit from Kylo as he his elbow brushed past the other man’s arm. The touches were maddening and Hux had no choice but to succumb to the insanity of it all.

Hux suddenly felt a broad chest pressed up against his back, two hands settling on each side of his hips, the touch both gentle and cautious. His breathing stilled as he stood stock still, afraid that any movement might break this very moment.

“Hux,” Kylo murmured so close to his ear, Hux had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. “The food looks great, but I came here for a different reason.”

Hux finally garnered the courage to turn around, looking up at Kylo slightly, attention zeroing in on Kylo’s mouth. “What reason?”

Kylo wasted no time closing the gap between them and kissed Hux with so much intensity it made Hux rock back into the table, glass clinking dangerously behind him. 

It was a tentative, exploratory kiss. Hux was enveloped with the oaky scent of whatever cologne Kylo wore, and before he knew it, he was bringing up a hand to cup the side of Kylo’s face. He slipped his forefinger into Kylo’s mouth, and the sight of his tongue swirling around the digit sparked something inside Hux he couldn’t control.

He dragged Kylo upstairs, food and drinks completely forgotten. Their kisses were feverish and needy, hands unforgiving as they clutched and grasped at each other.

Kylo dropped to his knees suddenly and, before Hux knew it, he was taking Hux’s hard cock into his mouth, lips stretching around him exquisitely. He threaded his fingers through Kylo’s long, dark hair like he had wanted to the first time he realized he was attracted to him. It was just as soft as he’d imagined it would be.

Hux stopped him as he felt the heat pool in his belly, admiring the way Kylo’s lips were red, swollen, and impossibly wet from his own spit. _Enough foreplay_ , Hux thought as he shoved him up and over onto the bed.

Kylo was so sensitive and responsive to Hux’s touch, a complete contrast to the way he carried himself. Hux ran his hands over the tan skin of his chest as he scrunched his t-shirt up, thumbs ghosting over his nipples and _that_ was enough to make Kylo keen underneath him.

“Fuck, look at you,” Hux said breathlessly. “Let me fuck you.”

Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut, a tremble taking over his body as he registered Hux’s words.

He didn’t reply, simply turned over onto his stomach. They managed to shed their clothes quickly, the loss of each other’s body heat lasting only a minute. Kylo pressed his chest on the bed as he spread his legs impossibly wide for Hux, presenting himself to the redhead kneeling behind him.

Hux stroked his cock as he regarded the normally composed man in front of him, watching with unparalleled glee as his muscular back trembled as Hux caressed the soft skin of his lower back.

“You’re so sensitive,” Hux groaned. “I like you better like this, Kylo.”

“Fuck,” was Kylo’s only reply, unconsciously pushing back against Hux as the need to be filled overpowered all his senses.

Taking pity on him, Hux slid into him after quickly prepping him, transfixed on the way Kylo’s hands clutched the soft sheets bellow him. Bracing himself with his hands on the bed underneath Kylo’s chest, Hux set a steady rhythm, driving into him slowly.

Kylo unraveled before his eyes, moaning Hux’s name over and over again until he couldn’t even articulate his name anymore.

It was so much, and yet it wasn’t enough.

Hux dropped his head slightly to kiss and bite at Kylo’s back, thrusting into him faster and harder, spurred on by the keens and whines that filled his ears like a siren song he simply couldn’t ignore.

Kylo came with a low groan, biting into the sheets as he stroked his cock in time with Hux’s thrusts’. He was still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm when he managed to lift his head up to turn his face back, eyes hooded and face flushed, and that’s all Hux needed to pump erratically into him.

He intended to kiss Kylo, but his release hit him stronger than anything he’d felt before, settling on moaning just a hair’s breadth away from Kylo’s enticing mouth, his tongue managing to flick once at Hux’s lower lip.

As they managed to come down from their high, Kylo moved slowly as his body protested being in the same position for too long.

Clearly it wasn’t because he was just fucked into the mattress.

“Does this mean I don’t have to pay you?” Hux mumbled as he lay on his back.

“The terms for payment have changed. You still owe me for all my hard work,” Kylo mumbled into the pillow. He looked absolutely wrecked, and the look suited him so well.

They should get up and eat the food Hux spent all evening making. They should get up and figure out what to do next, what they were.

But as Kylo stretched his massive body over Hux’s bed, he figured they could leave the planning for another day.

They had plenty of time in the middle of nowhere, anyway.

* * *

**Please come yell at me at[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
